This invention relates to a new and improved step for a saw horse, and more particularly to a detachable step fastenable to the side rails of a saw horse having adjustable leg members.
In the past, steps have been secured to the side pieces of ladders and saw horses by permanent attaching means such as nails, rivets, and bolts as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,519,283 and 2,300,018. Thus, it has been necessary to have a number of tools to assemble a strong and sturdy step device. Disassembly of the device also required tools or the device had to be transported while fully assembled.